DETERNITY (INFINITE)
by mykareien
Summary: END (GS!bottom/TOP Sungyu, Myungsoo! BOTTOM Woohyun, Sungjong!)/Saat takdir bertemu dengan keabadian./"Kau tahu 'kan kau itu spesial, kau tidak sama dengan gadis-gadis yang lain."/"Aku akan menikah dengan kakek-kakek umur seratus tahun."/WooGyu, GyuHyun. MyungJong/DLDR!/Sebagai reader yg baik, RnR pliss!/Nice to meet youuu!
1. Chapter 1

Saat takdir bertemu dengan keabadian.

"Kau tahu 'kan kau itu spesial, kau tidak sama dengan gadis-gadis yang lain."

"Aku akan menikah dengan kakek-kakek umur seratus tahun."

TOP Sungyu, Myungsoo! BOTTOM Woohyun, Sungjong!

#infinite #gs #t

 _You're my destiny, you're my eternity. -Deternity_

 **DETERNITY  
1**

Di dunia, ada kalanya hal seperti ini terjadi; sesuatu yang tidak kita suka akan datang menggantikan sesuatu yang lebih kita inginkan. Atau, kita mengharapkan satu hal justru hal lainlah yang terjadi dan biasanya hal lain itu tidak lebih baik dari apa yang kita harapkan. Pun dengan takdir, seringnya kita sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya matang-matang, menyusun rencana dari A sampai Z dengan rapi, berurutan maupun ditukar, bahkan hingga memutuskan akan memasang ekspresi bagaimana untuk menghadapi setiap momen yang diperkirakan. Namun, kenyataan yang terjadi 180 derajat dengan sangat mudah memusnahkannya bahkan dalam waktu kurang dari sedetik.

Kejam? Memang.

Mengecewakan? Pasti.

Tapi, kau akan lebih merasa tidak adil lagi saat kau tahu kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menolak apalagi lari dari takdir yang berjalan tidak sesuai dengan keinginanmu.

"Aku minta pengacara!" teriak Sungjong sengit. "Aku mau menuntut semua ketidak-adilan ini dan mengajukan banding sampai tingkat tertinggi! Pokoknya aku akan memperkarakan hal ini! Ini sama saja dengan melanggar hak asasi manusia!" gadis tersebut meradang.

"Apanya yang melanggar hak asasi manusia?" ayah Sungjong bicara dengan suara sabar, sudah terbiasa akan nada tinggi serta kehebohan putrinya yang baru menginjak usia pubertas. "Ini hanya perjodohan, bukan prostitusi anak atau sebagainya."

"Tetap saja aku tidak setuju, Appa!" gadis bertubuh tinggi ramping menghentakkan kaki beberapa kali ke lantai. "Perjodohan itu sama saja dengan melanggar hak asasi manusia, menghalangi kami untuk menentukan pendamping hidup kami sendiri, dan pendamping hidup termasuk dalam rencana masa depan yang seharusnya dapat kami putuskan tanpa ada campur tangan dari pihak ketiga. Kalau ada yang ikut campur apalagi memutuskan seenaknya, itu bisa dimasukkan dalam pelanggaran hak asasi manusia!" cerocos Sungjong hampir tanpa jeda, membuat ayahnya menghela napas panjang hingga memijat pelipis kepala.

"Sungjong-ah, kau bersikap seolah kau saja yang akan dijodohkan." Kembali pria paruh baya tersebut menimpali dengan nada rendah. "Kakakmu loh, diam terus dari tadi," tunjuknya pada gadis lain berperawakan lebih mungil yang memang hanya duduk tanpa mengatakan apa-apa di sebelah Sungjong, cuma sesekali mendongak memandang adik perempuannya yang ngegas tanpa memberikan tanggapan apapun.

"Aku mewakili Eonnie!" Sungjong masih sewot. "Karena pasti Eonnie tidak akan berani menolak padahal hati kecilnya tidak mau. Benar 'kan, Eonnie? Kau sendiri pasti tidak setuju dengan perjodohan ini 'kan? Ini sangat kuno dan melanggar hak asasi manusia, iya 'kan?"

Gadis berpipi tembam yang diserang Sungjong dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi hanya dapat mengedipkan mata datar.

"Woohyun-ah." Giliran sang ayah yang berbicara, langsung mengalihkan perhatian putrinya untuk menatap ke arahnya. "Appa minta maaf karena memberitahumu dengan mendadak begini. Tapi kau sendiri bilang kalau kau sedang tidak menyukai siapapun 'kan?"

"Ne, Appa," jawab Woohyun kalem.

"Appa tidak memaksamu, hanya memintamu untuk berkenalan dulu dengan dia. Dia orang yang baik kok, dia sangat sopan dan menyenangkan. Cobalah untuk mengenalnya lebih dulu dan beritahu Appa pendapatmu soal dia. Bagaimana?"

Belum sempat Woohyun menjawab, suaranya didahului lagi oleh seruan Sungjong.

"Aku tidak setuju!"

Woohyun kembali menatap adiknya.

"Eonnie 'kan masih sekolah, Appa. Masa iya dia sudah mau menikah? Eonnie bilang padaku kalau dia ingin lulus dengan nilai bagus supaya dapat rekomendasi ke universitas favorit. Eonnie punya masa depan yang panjang, Appa. Jangan menghancurkannya dengan pernikahan!" Sungjong bicara dengan suara menggebu-gebu seolah dia sedang berada di sebuah pengadilan. Dia pengacara dari pihak Woohyun dan ayah mereka adalah jaksa penuntut umum.

"Kau masih tetap bisa sekolah, Woohyun-ah." Sang ayah memilih untuk berbicara dengan putrinya yang lebih tua sebab sia-sia saja meladeni sang adik yang pasti hanya akan memperpanjang perdebatan menjadi tidak jelas. "Pernikahan ini sekedar status untuk menjagamu. Kau tahu 'kan kau itu spesial, kau tidak sama dengan gadis-gadis manusia yang lain. Kau perlu seseorang untuk 'memiliki'mu, 'mengunci'mu, dan 'menandai'mu supaya tidak ada orang tak bertanggung jawab yang menyerangmu lagi."

Woohyun terdiam.

"Dan pria ini adalah yang terbaik. Appa sudah bertemu dengannya sendiri. Dia kuat, tenang, dan keturunan bangsawan. Appa yakin dia akan bisa melindungimu dari semua hal."

"Appa tidak menerimanya hanya karena dia kaya 'kan?" cibir Sungjong membuat ayahnya langsung menghela napas sambil menatapnya sabar. Si gadis hanya memutar mata.

"Sungjong-ah, kau tahu keluarga seperti kita tidak bisa memilih sembarangan orang untuk dinikahi. Mau dia miskin dan gelandangan sekali pun, kalau dia punya kualitas yang bagus Appa pasti juga akan menjadikannya menantu," tegas pria paruh baya itu.

"Aku tidak mau berjodoh dengan gelandangan!" sahut Sungjong cepat. "Eonnie mendapat tuan muda, kenapa aku mau Appa berikan pada gelandangan?" gadis tersebut cemberut.

"Appa tidak bilang Appa akan menikahkanmu dengan gelandangan." Sang ayah mulai gregetan. "Itu hanya perumpamaan."

"Jadi, apa Eonnie akan benar-benar menikah?" tanya Sungjong pada Woohyun yang mendadak kembali diam.

"Apa sekarang kau setuju aku menikah setelah mendengar calonku orang kaya?" gurau Woohyun, bibirnya menyimpan senyum.

"Tentu saja tidak!" sang adik kembali menghentakkan kaki, terlihat lucu dan kekanakan sekali. "Appa bilang orang itu kuat dan bisa diandalkan. Tapi kuat belum tentu bisa membuatmu nyaman. Kalau dia keturunan bangsawan pasti dia punya etika yang bagus, setidaknya dia akan memperlakukan Eonnie dengan baik. Aku pikir, aku bisa mempertimbangkannya."

Si gadis mungil terkekeh, "Aku yang akan menikah kenapa kau yang ingin mempertimbangkannya?"

"Ah, Eonnie~" Sungjong merajuk.

"Jadi kapan dia akan menemuiku, Appa?" Woohyun beralih pada ayahnya.

"Dia sedang sibuk mempersiapkan diri masuk universitas, kemungkinan hari Minggu besok kaulah yang akan pergi ke tempatnya. Bagaimana?"

"Dia baru mau kuliah?" lagi-lagi suara Sungjong menyela kalimat yang hendak dikatakan Woohyun. "Wow, dia masih sangat muda berarti."

"Wajahnya masih muda," ujar sang ayah.

"Ooh~" komentar Sungjong menunjukkan ekspresi pengertian.

"Aku pergi ke tempatnya sendirian? Appa yakin?" tanya Woohyun, ada sirat ragu pada kedua matanya.

"Tenang saja, dia bukan orang jahat, Woohyun-ah. Appa sudah berkali-kali bertemu dengannya dan dia adalah lelaki yang baik. Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan." Sang ayah tersenyum menenangkan.

Woohyun terdiam sejenak namun kemudian bibirnya bergerak. "Baiklah."

"Aku tidak ikut?" celetuk Sungjong.

"Tidak. Keberadaanmu hanya akan membuat orang lain pusing, Sungjong-ah. Kau di rumah saja," jawab ayahnya langsung, membuat sang putri mengerucutkan mulut.

"Aku tidak seberisik itu," gerutunya menuai tawa kecil Woohyun dan sang Appa.

-o-

 ** _"_** ** _...Kau tahu 'kan kau itu spesial, kau tidak sama dengan gadis-gadis manusia yang lain..."_**

 _Aku tidak minta dilahirkan seperti ini._

.

Woohyun menyibak kain gorden kamarnya hingga terbuka separuh, memandang perak bulan yang menggantung jauh di langit kelam tanpa bintang. Gadis itu mengangkat tangan, membawa ujung jemarinya untuk menyentuh permukaan kaca yang berembun akibat hawa dingin dari luar jendela, mengusap samar bayang wajahnya yang nampak sendu dengan latar kamar tanpa cahaya lampu.

Tidak, dia tidak sedang bersedih meskipun wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi seperti orang susah, meskipun ayahnya tiba-tiba memberitahu dia harus menikah, meskipun dengan sangat mendadak dia harus menerima kenyataan jika selama ini dia sudah berstatus sebagai tunangan seseorang, sejak kapan entah dia sendiri tidak tahu.

Memang benar jika sekarang, di detik ini, Woohyun tidak memiliki siapa-siapa yang dia simpan di dalam hati, yang dia kagumi diam-diam. Namun bukan berarti takdir harus menabraknya dengan kejutan seperti ini 'kan? Ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Ini terlalu mendadak. Ini terlalu mengejutkan. Bahkan hingga siang berganti sore, sore berganti malam, Woohyun masih belum bisa percaya.

Dia akan menikah. Benarkah? Dengan siapa? Entahlah. Yang dia tahu pria itu hanyalah orang yang baik, sopan, dan keturunan bangsawan.

Bangsawan...

Ah, darahnya pasti mendekati murni. Dia pasti punya level yang lebih tinggi dari para vampir yang selama ini selalu menyerang Woohyun bergantian, yang mencoba untuk memilikinya dengan cara murahan hanya karena dia sedikit lebih harum dan memiliki bakat kuat melahirkan generasi vampir dengan kemampuan hampir menyamai anggota kerajaan yang telah punah.

Woohyun mendengarnya sendiri dari sang ayah, jika dia menuruni darah ibunya yang dapat melahirkan vampir berkekuatan tinggi. Kakak laki-lakinya adalah bukti. Sungyeol, vampir muda yang walaupun kapasitas otaknya tidak penuh dan dia lebih banyak bersikap konyol daripada keren seperti yang selama ini dia idam-idamkan, tapi namja itu memiliki perkembangan pesat dalam hal kekuatan. Dia merupakan yang pertama lulus tes masuk pasukan keamanan dan menjadi perwira termuda dalam seratus tahun terakhir, dia bahkan mendapat rekomendasi untuk menjadi kapten angkatan darat namun namja tersebut lebih tertarik bergabung dengan pasukan huru-hara di bawah komando khusus yang terlepas dari pemerintah.

Dan dia membuktikannya. Di usia muda Sungyeol menjadi wakil kapten pasukan huru-hara. Berita mengenai dia telah tersebar dimana-mana, tentang kemampuannya, tentang kekuatannya yang menonjol dan hampir bisa disamakan dengan mereka yang punya darah keturunan raja. Hanya sedikit yang tahu jika sesungguhnya ibu Sungyeol—yang juga merupakan ibu Woohyun dan Sungjong—memang merupakan keturunan kerajaan. Maka tak heran jika beberapa saat setelahnya, kemunculan rumor soal Wakil Kapten Sungyeol memiliki adik manusia perempuan, dengan usia yang sedang mekar, dan membawa harum aroma gadis berdarah vampir yang dapat menjanjikan keturunan berkualitas tinggi, menjadikan para vampir muda mulai berkeliaran mencari mereka.

Beberapa kali Woohyun diserang oleh vampir tidak dikenal. Di sekolah, di perjalanan menuju sekolah, maupun ketika dia sedang bersama dengan teman-temannya. Tapi untungnya ada pengawal yang senantiasa melindungi dia, mereka adalah anak buah Sungyeol yang secara rahasia selalu ditempatkan di sekitar Woohyun dan Sungjong guna menjaga kedua gadis itu.

Awalnya Woohyun merasa ketakutan, dia sangat takut sampai tidak mau keluar rumah. Namun sang ibu membesarkan hatinya, mengatakan jika dia tidak perlu khawatir. Dia adalah gadis yang spesial, dia punya tingkatan lebih tinggi dari sesama wanita yang ditakdirkan untuk berjodoh dengan vampir, dan yang perlu dia lakukan hanyalah menggunakan kelebihannya tersebut, merubahnya menjadi alat perlindungan diri, mengintimidasi para vampir liar yang mencoba menjamahnya dengan keberanian serta ketegasan layaknya seorang putri raja.

 ** _"_** ** _Woohyun-ah, suatu saat kau pasti akan menemukannya. Seseorang yang dapat membuatmu nyaman dan tertawa sekaligus melindungimu tanpa harus membuatmu takut."_**

Perlahan Woohyun mengangkat wajah, kembali memandang bulan yang bersinar teduh mengenainya dengan cahaya perak yang lembut. Gadis itu membayangkan sekarang ibunya di surga juga sedang memandangnya seperti itu, dengan tatapan teduh dan senyuman lembut, mengatakan padanya bahwa dia sudah tumbuh dewasa, kuat, dan menjadi seorang wanita yang pemberani. Menghiburnya bahwa pangeran impiannya akan segera datang untuk melindungi dia lebih dari melindungi nyawa mereka sendiri.

Gadis setengah vampir seperti Woohyun memang bisa awet muda lebih lama, tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak akan mati sebab pada dasarnya mereka tetap manusia. Berbeda dengan para wanita dari keluarga vampir yang dilahirkan sebagai vampir, mereka abadi dan awet muda namun tidak bisa melahirkan karena insting dasar dari vampir adalah bertarung dan bukan meneruskan keturunan. Bisa saja para vampir itu menginfeksi manusia untuk dimasukkan ke dalam golongan mereka tapi kemampuannya tetap tidak akan sebagus anggota keluarga yang berasal dari gadis setengah vampir.

Sialnya, orang-orang seperti Woohyun sangat langka dilahirkan di komunitas yang tidak bisa mati tersebut. Presentase keberadaannya hanya satu banding 99 persen, oleh karena itu jumlah vampir berdarah murni nyaris tidak pernah bertambah dan kalah jauh dibandingkan vampir yang berasal dari manusia. Dengan alasan itu juga setiap kali ada gadis setengah vampir yang lahir, bisa dipastikan dia akan langsung menjadi rebutan keluarga lain dari berbagai golongan dan kasta. Terlebih bagi mereka yang memiliki darah keturunan kerajaan seperti Woohyun dan Sungjong.

Woohyun sendiri sudah mengira jika pasti dia akan dijodohkan oleh ayahnya sebab tidak mungkin orang-orang yang hampir setiap hari datang bergantian ke rumahnya itu hanya sekedar bertamu tanpa membicarakan hal penting dengan sang ayah. Woohyun sudah menduga, jika bukan mengenai dia, pasti para orang tua tersebut membahas soal Sungjong yang berumur hanya terpaut 2 tahun di bawahnya. Karena mustahil juga ayahnya mencarikan pendamping untuk Sungyeol yang masih sibuk melalang buana di daerah perbatasan meredakan perang, toh pemuda itu juga tidak akan buru-buru mati, dia bahkan mungkin masih bisa hidup jauh lebih lama dari kedua adiknya.

Siapa yang akan menjadi pendampingnya kelak? Akan seperti apa dia? Apa dia adalah pria yang membosankan atau kocak seperti Oppa-nya? Apa dia pria yang pintar atau polos seperti kakaknya? Woohyun tak ingin berandai-andai terlalu tinggi. Cukup dengan pria itu dapat menjaganya dengan baik sehingga dapat meringankan kekhawatiran sang ayah yang punya dua putri incaran banyak vampir muda. Ditambah dengan Sungjong berparas cantik seperti ibu mereka, membuatnya dua kali lebih populer dari Woohyun yang sebelumnya sudah menjadi buah bibir dimana-mana.

Woohyun menghela napas, menutup kain gorden jendela menghapus penerangan cahaya bulan dari kamarnya, membuat ruangan luas tersebut gelap gulita seketika. Besok dia akan pergi ke rumah calon suaminya, orang yang ternyata selama ini menjadi tunangannya—Woohyun bahkan sama sekali tidak tahu dia sudah bertunangan—diantar oleh Sungyeol yang bilang ada urusan di kantor pemerintahan satu arah dengan tempat yang dikunjungi adiknya.

Kembali gadis tersebut menghela napas. Besok, Sungyeol pasti akan meledeknya habis-habisan karena hal ini.

-o-

"Ciyee nikah~ ciyee yang jomblo tahu-tahu nikah~ ciyeee~" teriakan Sunyeol langsung menggema begitu hidungnya dapat mencium wangi Woohyun yang berjalan mendekati ruang makan. Di kejauhan, telinga orang yang dimaksud langsung tegak dan memerah. Dengan dengusan Woohyun mempercepat langkah untuk mencari sumber suara ledekan barusan.

"Padahal selama hidup tidak pernah dekat dengan namja. Waktu SMP juga tidak dapat cinta pertama. Di SMA apalagi, kena kacang dari semua angkatan sunbae dan hoobae. Alasannya sih tidak ada yang menarik hati, kenyataannya memang tidak ada yang naksir satu pun." Sungyeol melanjutkan ocehan dengan dua tangan mengiris roti isi daging menu sarapan pagi itu. "Eh, tahu-tahu malah nikah. Memang ya, dimana-mana jomblo itu harus diselamatkan dengan perjodohan sebelum mereka mati penasaran—"

PLAK! Sebuah tangan langsung mengenai tempurung belakang kepala Sungyeol membuatnya mengaduh keras dengan wajah tertunduk nyaris menusukkan mata ke pangkal garpu.

"YAH, SAKIT!" hardiknya pada Woohyun yang hanya membalas dengan monyongan mulut.

"Kau sendiri jomblo, jadi jangan mengejek sesama jomblo," ujar Woohyun mendudukkan diri di kursi sebelah kakaknya, membalik piring makan dan menunggu hingga pelayan selesai meletakkan roti daging hangat untuk dia santap.

"Aku jomblo tidak masalah. Masa depanku masih panjang, masih lama, lebih lama daripada hidupmu di dunia ini," balas Sungyeol.

"Ara, ara, Tuan vampir yang akan hidup lama selama-lamanya sampai akhir dunia!" ketus Woohyun. "Lihat saja kalau aku mati, akan aku buat kau menangisiku sampai ingusmu tidak berhenti keluar seratus tahun!"

"YAH!" Sungyeol kembali berteriak, melepaskan garpu serta pisau dari tangannya hingga membuat suara berdenting berisik dan mengundang tatapan mata dari para pelayan. "Jangan menyebut ingus di meja makan, kau membuatku kehilangan nafsu makan!"

Woohyun menyeringai, mendekatkan kepalanya pada sang kakak. "ING-US," ucapnya dengan jelas.

"ME-LER." Dia melanjutkan.

"YAH, LEE WOOHYUN!"

"Oppa~ ini masih pagi kenapa kau sudah berteriak-teriak, aish." Sungjong datang dengan keluhan, masih memakai celana pendek dan kaos polos yang menjadi baju tidurnya. Gadis tersebut mengacak rambut panjang yang dijepit asal di kepala, membawa kedua tangan ke atas dan menggeliat lalu baru mendudukkan diri di kursi yang berhadapan dengan kedua saudaranya.

"Oho~ satu lagi jomblo di keluarga ini keluar~" Sungyeol memicingkan mata jenaka. "Kapan kau akan menikah, Mblo?" ledeknya.

Jleb! Sungyeol terpaku, di sampingnya Woohyun hanya melirik dengan tangan memasukkan potongan roti ke dalam mulut. Perlahan namja itu menoleh memandang horor pada garpu yang menancap tepat di sandaran kursi di sebelah matanya.

"Berani kau bicara begitu lagi—" Sungjong memutar pisau di sela-sela jari lentiknya dengan lihai. "—giliran benda ini yang akan mengenai matamu." Dia melanjutkan.

Glek, Sungyeol menelan seret air liurnya.

Woohyun menyibakkan rambut panjang dari atas bahu, kembali mengiris roti dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

-o-

"Sudah sampai," ucap Sungyeol sambil perlahan menghentikan laju mobil. Di kursi sebelahnya, Woohyun melayangkan mata keluar jendela dengan alis sedikit mengerut.

Seperti yang dikatakan sang ayah kemarin siang mengenai calon suaminya yang keturunan bangsawan, rumah yang kini berdiri di depan Woohyun memang tergolong bukan rumah yang dapat ditempati oleh orang biasa. Terlepas dari kenyataan bangunan tersebut dihuni keluarga vampir, rumah itu terlihat lebih modern dari bayangan umum orang-orang awam.

Tidak ada gerbang berkarat yang tertutup rapat ditumbuhi sulur-sulur tanaman berduri, sebagai gantinya ada gerbang dicat warna kayu yang nampak mengkilap terkena bias cahaya matahari. Tak ada halaman kotor penuh daun kering dan rumput-rumput liar seolah sudah bertahun-tahun tidak dirawat, hanya nampak sebuah halaman luas dengan warna hijau rerumputan pendek dengan keberadaan pohon rindang di beberapa tempat dan jalan setapak selebar satu meter terbuat dari susunan batu-batu kecil dengan semen.

Bangunan rumahnya pun tidak seperti yang selalu ada di film-film horor, tinggi, bergaya Eropa kuno dengan dinding kuning kusam, dirambati tanaman liar, ditumpangi sarang laba-laba, dan ada retak sana-sini. Rumah yang dilihat Woohyun sekarang memang masih mengandung bau Eropa namun lebih modern, dindingnya bersih dan cerah, memiliki jendela-jendela yang gordennya dibuka lebar, memberikan kesan mewah namun tetap segar dengan hiasan hijau halaman dan taman yang mengelilinginya.

"Tuan Putri, cepatlah turun. Aku bisa terlambat ke kantor kalau kau masih terbengong-bengong seperti itu," tegur Sungyeol. "Percayalah padaku, yang kau lihat sekarang belum ada apa-apanya dibanding yang akan kau miliki nanti setelah menikah."

Woohyun menoleh sengit. "Aku tidak sematre itu," ketusnya.

"Ara, ara~" Sungyeol mengangguk. "Dia juga tidak keberatan kalau kau matre. Hartanya lebih dari cukup untukmu berkeliling dunia sepuluh kali."

Gadis berbadan mungil mendengus.

Hening sejenak.

"Dia orang yang seperti apa?" tanya Woohyun setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Baik," jawab Sungyeol dengan nada asal-asalan. "Sopan, dia juga pintar."

"Umurnya?"

"Berapa ya..." sang kakak menerawangkan mata. "Lebih dari seratus tahun mungkin. Dia pernah ikut di angkatan darat, pasukan huru-hara. Dia juga pernah menjadi pengusaha, dosen, arkeolog, dokter. Dia sudah hidup sangat lama."

Woohyun mendesis. "Aku akan menikah dengan kakek-kakek umur seratus tahun."

"Kakek-kakek KAYA umur seratus tahun," koreksi Sungyeol.

"Tidak ada bedanya!" sentak Woohyun.

"Tentu saja ada!" kakaknya mendelik. "Kata KAYA itu bisa lebih memberi kesan timpang daripada warna kulit." Dia berfilosofi.

"Cepat turun! Aku sudah terlambat!" lanjut Sungyeol dengan menghardik.

"Tidak ada orang. Oppa, temani aku masuk." Mendadak Woohyun merengek.

"Siapa bilang," jawab Sungyeol. Dengan dagu dia menunjuk ke arah gerbang, Woohyun menoleh dan langsung bisa melihat sudah ada seseorang berdiri di sana.

Sejak kapan? Tadi tidak ada orang di sana.

"Turun," perintah Sungyeol.

"Kau tega meninggalkan adikmu sendirian di rumah orang asing?" tanya Woohyun merajuk.

"Aku tega meninggalkan wanita yang bahkan bisa memukul kepalaku dengan keras di tengah hutan belantara sendirian," jawab Sungyeol tanpa belas kasihan. "Turun!"

Woohyun mendengus keras, dia membuka pintu mobil dan melangkah keluar.

"Aku jemput tiga jam lagi," pamit Sungyeol lantas memasukkan persneling dan perlahan bergerak pergi.

Woohyun memandang kepergian kakaknya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Dia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan adik perempuannya sendirian di tempat orang asing!? Kakak macam apa dia!? TEGA! KETERLALUAN!

"Permisi," sebuah sapaan berhasil mengagetkan si gadis mungil dan membuatnya terlonjak di tempat. Dengan cepat dia membalikkan badan. Seorang namja nampak tersenyum padanya. Wajahnya sangat Asia, tinggi, bibirnya tipis dengan kulit pucat terkena hangat sinar matahari, dan samar terlihat kedua irisnya berwarna merah ruby berada di dalam mata sipit monolid yang membentuk eyesmile bersamaan dengan dia kembali tersenyum ramah.

"Anda pasti yang bernama Lee Woohyun, yang hari ini akan bertemu dengan tuan muda kami." Suara namja itu terdengar sedikit ringan, tidak bass namun juga tidak cempreng.

"Ah? N-ne," jawab Woohyun gagap, tanpa sadar dia menggeser kaki ke belakang. Berkali-kali bertemu dengan vampir tidak dikenal yang awalnya terlihat baik namun pada akhirnya malah menyerangnya, membuat Woohyun memiliki reflek untuk menjaga jarak dengan siapapun yang baru dia kenal apalagi jika seorang vampir. Seolah menyadari gadis di depannya memasang sikap waspada, namja bermata sipit tersebut juga bergerak mundur perlahan sambil dia memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Kim Sungyu. Anda bisa memanggilku Sungyu."

"O-oh," desis Woohyun, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, jadi dia hanya menundukkan badan. "Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Sungyu nampak menahan senyum tapi dia tetap membalas dengan hal serupa. "Senang berkenalan dengan anda juga, Nona." Dia menundukkan badan.

"Silakan masuk, di dalam akan lebih nyaman daripada di luar sini," ujar Sungyu sedikit bergeser seolah memberikan jalan pada Woohyun untuk melangkah lebih dulu.

"N-ne." Si gadis hanya mengangguk kecil, beranjak menuju pintu gerbang, Sungyu mengikuti di dekatnya.

-o-

"Jadi, dimana tuan muda yang ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya Woohyun begitu baru memasuki pintu gerbang.

"Dia akan segera muncul," jawab Sungyu, menutup gerbang lantas menguncinya.

"Aku dengar dia sedang sibuk mempersiapkan kuliah."

"Tidak sesibuk itu. Dia sudah berkali-kali kuliah jadi dia hapal dengan semua prosedurnya," canda Sungyu. "Anda masih sekolah?"

"Ne, aku baru naik kelas dua bulan lalu," angguk Woohyun.

"Ah, menyenangkan sekali masa-masa SMA itu. Meskipun aku ingin, aku tidak bisa masuk ke sana." Sungyu menghela napas.

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Woohyun heran.

"Wajahku tidak cocok untuk anak SMA. Aku berhenti tumbuh di umur yang sangat nanggung." Namja berambut coklat lurus tersebut menunjuk mukanya sendiri dan untuk itu gadis di depannya tersenyum geli.

"Menurutku tidak masalah sih, anak SMA jaman sekarang juga banyak yang terlihat lebih tua dari umurnya."

Sungyu menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak mau dipanggil ahjussi. No no no~" dia menggerak-gerakkan telunjuk ke kanan dan kiri kembali membuat Woohyun menahan tawa geli.

Di sepanjang perjalanan melewati luas halaman yang sudah menyamai taman negeri dongeng menuju bangunan rumah, Sungyu terus mengajak Woohyun bicara, membahas banyak hal, menceritakan pengalaman bergantian.

Dari cerita Sungyu, Woohyun tahu jika namja itu ternyata jauh lebih tua dari penampilannya saat ini. Umurnya 190 tahun dan dia masih bisa menunjukkan eyesmile yang sama menggemaskannya dengan Sungjong. Dari Sungyu, Woohyun juga tahu jika umur panjang tidak membuat semua vampir merasa bahagia. Dia bilang dia kesal dengan tubuhnya yang sudah berhenti tumbuh, tidak menjadi tua, membuatnya tidak bisa mengunjungi beberapa teman lama yang sudah berubah renta karena manusia memang selalu mudah dimakan usia.

"Aku sudah kuliah di banyak kampus, bekerja di banyak kantor, tinggal di banyak negara, tapi setelah sepuluh atau dua puluh tahun aku tidak bisa lagi berada di tempat itu. Aku harus pindah ke lingkungan baru yang tidak tahu diriku, tidak mengenal aku, karena pasti sangat aneh ada orang yang setelah 20 tahun masih punya penampilan sama dan tidak berubah. Aku tidak bisa membuat orang takut dan bertanya-tanya, makanya aku pindah. Haaah, tapi itu benar-benar merepotkan," keluh Sungyu, di sebelahnya Woohyun menyimak cerita namja tersebut, memandang wajahnya dari samping.

"Aku selalu ingin bisa bertemu lagi dengan teman-teman lamaku tanpa harus bilang kalau aku anak atau cucu dari diriku sendiri. Aku ingin bisa menyapa mereka seperti dulu waktu kami masih bersama, membicarakan masa lalu dan bukannya malah mendengar mereka bicara sementara aku pura-pura tidak tahu," lanjut namja bermata sipit, memunculkan senyum gadis mungil di dekatnya.

"Apa kau juga pernah merasakan hal seperti itu?" Sungyu beralih pada Woohyun, sudah mulai merasa akrab satu sama lain.

Woohyun mengangkat kedua bahu, "Sayang sekali aku baru hidup 17 tahun," ujarnya membuat rahang pria di depannya menggantung.

"Muda sekali," cetusnya spontan nyaris melepaskan tawa Woohyun.

"Aku serius. 17 tahun itu sangat muda. Ah, apa yang aku lakukan waktu umurku 17 tahun ya? Kapan aku 17 tahun? 173 tahun yang lalu? Ya ampun, lama sekali. Sudah satu abad lebih." Sungyu menggumam sendiri.

Woohyun tak tahan lagi, tawanya berderai renyah. "Aku bahkan ingin tahu apa yang biasa vampir lakukan begitu pertumbuhan mereka berhenti karena sepertinya aku sudah tidak bisa tumbuh lagi. Tidak ada yang berubah di penampilanku sejak setahun lalu, aku bahkan tidak bertambah tinggi," selorohnya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Senyum Sungyu. "Kau kyeopta."

Woohyun tertegun—entah wajar atau tidak baginya untuk merasa terkejut, namun pujian Sungyu tak tahu kenapa mendadak membuat dadanya berdegup kencang, terlebih dengan namja itu menatapnya lurus ke manik mata memperlihatkan iris merahnya yang menyorot lembut dan bibir menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. Tidak mungkin 'kan Woohyun jatuh cinta di pandangan pertama? Secepat ini? Dengan orang yang bukan calon suaminya?

Oh iya, Woohyun kemari untuk menemui tunangannya, orang yang akan menjadi masa depannya, orang yang belum pernah dia temui, jadi tidak seharusnya dia menikmati mengobrol dengan pria lain yang bahkan sama sekali tidak dia kenal. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangan dari Sungyu yang segera memberikan perubahan mimik terkejut, mengira dia telah melakukan kesalahan sampai membuat nona muda di depannya enggan menatapnya lagi.

"Woohyun-ssi—" kalimat Sungyu dihentikan oleh suara jeritan seorang wanita dari kejauhan. Bersamaan kedua orang itu menoleh dengan mata melebar kaget.

"Ada apa?" Woohyun mendesis tanpa sadar.

SRAK! Sesosok hitam mendadak melompat di udara, berpijak ringan pada pucuk pepohonan, melewati atas kepala Sungyu dan Woohyun, bergerak menuju pintu gerbang.

"HYUNG! DIA MENYUSUP DAN MELUKAI PELAYAN!" terdengar teriakan keras disusul kemunculan seorang namja yang membawa benda panjang berkilau di tangannya.

Pedang.

Dia berpindah dengan cepat dari lompatan satu ke lompatan yang lain tanpa sempat Woohyun melihat sosoknya dengan jelas.

Sret, sret, selanjutnya suara ayunan pedang menggema di udara namun perwujudannya nyaris tidak ada karena mereka yang tengah berduel sama-sama bergerak dengan kecepatan yang tidak dapat dicerna oleh indera penglihatan biasa.

"Myungsoo!" Sungyu berteriak membuat Woohyun menoleh padanya, memandang wajahnya yang tegang dengan alis bertaut dan mata merah menajam.

Apa yang terjadi?

"Setengah vampir..." sebuah gumaman tiba-tiba terdengar sangat dekat di telinga Woohyun, hampir mirip dengan tiupan angin.

"Putri setengah vampir..." kali ini terasa lebih nyata, menghembuskan udara dingin pernapasan abadi yang mengenai kulit leher Woohyun, membuatnya membeku. Entah sejak kapan tubuhnya sudah dikelilingi oleh dua buah lengan dari belakang dan bahkan sekarang dia bisa merasakan seperti ada sepasang taring setajam silet siap mengoyak nadi untuk menikmati darahnya.

Sekujur badan Woohyun seketika gemetar, telapak tangannya dingin, kepalanya terasa ringan karena rasa takut yang teramat sangat, dan kedua matanya berair memandang ke depan, ke arah Sungyu yang menampakkan wajah terkejut menatapnya.

 _Tolong..._

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Akhirnya tersalurkan  
Ide dari jaman dahulu kala  
Bentar, Myka seka ingus dulu #sruuut

Ini uke Woohyun ya, ga boleh protes  
Kenapa? Karena Namu itu cantik, bulet, mungil, absurd, unyu, dan eyesmile-nya minta ditabok

Myka bikin chaptered lagi!?  
Biar. Wkwkwk #melarikandiri


	2. Chapter 2

"Putri setengah vampir..." kali ini terasa lebih nyata, menghembuskan udara dingin pernapasan abadi yang mengenai kulit leher Woohyun, membuatnya membeku. Entah sejak kapan tubuhnya sudah dikelilingi oleh dua buah lengan dari belakang dan bahkan sekarang dia bisa merasakan seperti ada sepasang taring setajam silet siap mengoyak nadi untuk menikmati darahnya.

Sekujur badan Woohyun seketika gemetar, telapak tangannya dingin, kepalanya terasa ringan karena rasa takut yang teramat sangat, dan kedua matanya berair memandang ke depan, ke arah Sungyu yang menampakkan wajah terkejut menatapnya.

 _Tolong..._

#infinite #gs #t

 **DETERNITY  
2 - end**

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Woohyun menutup rapat kedua mata mendengar suara tembakan yang hampir mirip dengan ledakan karena terasa begitu dekat memekakkan telinga. Pelukan pada tubuhnya terlepas dibarengi oleh pekik kesakitan yang ambruk ke sebelah kakinya dan di detik selanjutnya Woohyun seperti merasa badannya ditarik seseorang membuat gadis itu reflek memegang baju siapapun yang melingkarkan lengan pada punggungnya lalu membawanya mendekat pada dada bidang yang dingin serta memperdengarkan lirih denyutan jantung.

Perlahan Woohyun membuka mata, melihat tangannya yang bergetar hebat mengcengkeram kain kemeja seseorang. Dia mendongak, langsung dapat menemukan garis tegas rahang Sungyu yang masih melingkarkan lengan pada punggungnya, mendekap tubuh mungil tersebut dengan erat seolah tak ingin ada orang lain menyambar dia pergi barang satu jengkal pun. Gadis berambut panjang mengalihkan pandangan, menatap tangan Sungyu yang lain yang sedang lurus menodongkan sebuah pistol ke arah laki-laki yang tengah berusaha berdiri sambil memegang separuh wajahnya yang berlumuran darah tak jauh dari mereka.

Dada Woohyun terasa nyeri. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia melihat pertarungan antar sesama vampir. Dia sudah sering diserang oleh vampir haus darah yang berkeliaran karena tertarik pada harum tubuhnya dan melihat mereka kemudian dikalahkan—atau bahkan beberapa harus terpaksa dibunuh di tempat sebab terlalu membahayakan—oleh para pengawal suruhan Sungyeol. Walau sudah berkali-kali melihat kejadian mengerikan seperti itu, tetap saja Woohyun tak pernah bisa tahan dengan pertarungan, darah, jeritan, dan semua terornya.

"Jangan lihat," bisik Sungyu seolah mengerti ketakutan Woohyun, getaran hebat tubuh gadis tersebut di pelukannya, suara tak beraturan degup jantungnya yang sampai ke telinga, ataupun tarikan napasnya yang seperti ingin menangis kencang-kencang. Namja tersebut membawa Woohyun untuk menyembunyikan badan di belakangnya.

"Menyerahlah, kau sudah terkepung." Seorang pemuda lain muncul di depan vampir yang keliatannya masih belum pulih dari tembakan pistol berwarna putih milik Sungyu yang tetap waspada pada posisinya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan waktu masuk ke rumah ini, tapi sepertinya kau bermaksud untuk bunuh diri." Namja yang membawa pedang itu menyeringai meremehkan, menatap rendah pada lawannya yang hanya dapat balik menatap tajam sementara sebelah matanya tidak jua berhenti mengucurkan darah.

"Lukamu tidak akan sembuh." Pemuda bermata sipit dengan rambut hitam membentuk poni semakin melebarkan cengirannya sarkasnya. "Itu peluru perak. Kalau itu mengenai jantungmu makan kau akan langsung mati."

"Myungsoo-ya, berhenti bermain-main. Cepat tangkap dia dan serahkan ke polisi," seru Sungyu tanpa menurunkan senjatanya, Woohyun masih berada erat di pelukannya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Myungsoo hanya menoleh sejenak memandang Sungyu, cukup untuk Woohyun dapat melihat jelas sosoknya daripada waktu dia berlari ataupun bertarung seperti sebelumnya. Dia tampan. Sangat tampan. Berdagu lancip dengan mata tajam yang dalam, kedua alisnya tegas dan saat dia membentuk seringaian dengan bibir tipisnya itu, kesan kejam sekaligus tampan langsung dapat menguar kuat melengkapi aura yang dipertegas oleh pedang putih di genggaman tangannya.

"Kakakku baik hati sekali karena hanya menyuruhku menangkapmu dan bukan membunuhmu," desis Myungsoo, jemarinya mengurai ujung pita yang membelit pegangan pedang, yang memiliki serat benang berkilauan di bawah sinar matahari dan menguarkan bau yang sama dengan aroma pedang serta peluru yang tertanam panas di dalam rongga mata si namja vampir. Aroma logam perak. Perlahan vampir muda yang terluka itu bergerak mundur.

Sret! Dalam sepersekian detik kelengahan Myungsoo, lawan di depannya melompat kabur, bergerak cepat menghindari berondongan peluru Sungyu, targetnya adalah Woohyun yang hanya dapat menatap nanar kedatangannya dengan taring lapar dan cakar tajam teracung hendak mengoyak tubuh. Sungyu memutar badan Woohyun, melindunginya dengan dirinya sendiri, dia mendekap erat gadis itu, menutupkan tangan pada telinganya sebelum terdengar kembali suara tembakan yang kali ini dibarengi dengan gesekan tajam ayunan besi mengenai kerasnya tulang dan tanpa ada sebuah teriakan, terdengar suara sesuatu ambruk ke atas tanah.

Woohyun menutup mata rapat-rapat tak ingin membayangkan apa yang sudah terjadi di dekatnya, pegangannya pada pakaian Sungyu semakin kuat seolah dapat merobek baju itu dan perlahan bau amis darah tercium oleh lubang hidungnya. Semakin lama semakin pekat sama seperti ketika Sungyeol menyembelih seekor sapi di belakang hanya karena ingin makan steak, bau darah bekas penjagalannya sangat tajam dan menusuk hingga membuat kepala pening. Kali ini Woohyun kembali merasakannya, perlahan dia merasa pusing, kepalanya semakin berat, dan tiba-tiba semua gelap.

-o-

Woohyun terbangun pada wangi angin yang memainkan poninya. Dia mengerjabkan mata, menolehkan kepala ke samping dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan biru langit berawan putih dari lebar jendela yang daunnya dibuka salah satu. Perlahan gadis itu bangkit duduk, memegang pelipis yang masih sedikit berdenyut, bertahap mengingat alasan kenapa dia jadi terbangun di dalam kamar luas dengan selimut tebal menutupi badannya begini.

Pertama, ini dimana? Woohyun mengedarkan pandangan, tidak mengenali sama sekali ruangan tempat dia berbaring, kamar itu seolah bukan bagian dari rumahnya. Gadis tersebut merenung.

Oh iya, pagi ini Sungyeol mengantarnya untuk bertemu dengan calon suaminya. Dia disambut oleh seorang vampir muda bernama Kim Sungyu. Mereka mengobrol akrab dan menyenangkan. Lalu mendadak muncul vampir tidak dikenal yang menyerangnya. Sungyu melindunginya. Ada orang lain dengan pedang yang muncul. Terus... terus apa yang terjadi? Hal terakhir yang dapat Woohyun ingat hanyalah dia mencium bau darah yang sangat menyengat hingga membuat kepalanya sakit, mungkin karena itulah kemudian dia pingsan.

Klek, suara engsel diputar sontak menolehkan Woohyun pada pintu yang pelan didorong terbuka.

"Oh, sudah bangun?" seseorang muncul, senyuman ramah menggantung di bibirnya, dan Woohyun tidak dapat mengalihkan mata dari parasnya yang... sangat tampan. Namja itu berjalan mendekat, menampakkan tinggi badan yang dilihat Woohyun dari kejauhan bukanlah sekedar fatamorgana, dia merebahkan pinggul di tepi ranjang tempat gadis mungil tersebut masih terduduk diam layaknya boneka.

"Noona baik-baik saja?" tanya Myungsoo tanpa melepaskan senyum simpatik dari wajah cerahnya yang makin nampak putih terkena sinar matahari.

Woohyun mengangguk, masih merasakan lidahnya kelu tanpa sebab. Di sisi lain perlahan dia juga menyadari jika kedua pipinya memanas, terlebih ketika Myungsoo dengan kedua mata tajamnya yang berwarna ruby makin intens menatap ke dalam iris coklatnya.

"Noona sangat cantik," puji Myungsoo mendadak, sukses membuat dua pipi chubby di hadapannya mematang merah marun. "Benar-benar cocok dengan Hyungnim," lanjutnya kemudian.

Eh? Woohyun tertegun.

Hyungnim?

"Ada apa?" tanya Myungsoo menyadari perubahan ekspresi gadis di hadapannya.

"Hyungnim?" desis Woohyun. Namja di depannya memutar mata lalu mengangguk.

"Hyungnim. Kau kemari untuk bertemu dengan Hyung-ku 'kan? Kau Lee Woohyun 'kan? Putri keluarga Lee yang akan menikah dengan Hyung-ku?" tanya Myungsoo bertubi-tubi.

 _Aku pikir itu kau,_ jawab Woohyun dalam hati. _Apa masih ada orang lain lagi di rumah ini?_

"Sungyu Hyung sangat cemas waktu kau pingsan, dia panik seperti orang gila. Sekarang dia sedang ribet membuat sesuatu di dapur entah apa, dia akan segera kemari," ucap Myungsoo santai.

Woohyun tertegun dua kali.

 _Sungyu... Hyung?_

 _Eh, tunggu. Apa ini maksudnya?_

"Kenapa? Kenapa wajah Noona seperti itu?" tanya Myungsoo keheranan melihat gadis yang duduk di tempat tidur kembali nampak seolah baru ditampar bangun dari mimpi.

"Sungyu-ssi..." Woohyun tidak tahu harus mengatakan kebingungan isi kepalanya dengan cara bagaimana. "Dia... anu, bukan kau..."

Myungsoo terdiam sejenak, mencoba mengerti maksud kalimat terbata-bata itu. "Kau pikir aku adalah calon suamimu?" tebaknya.

"Eoh," angguk Woohyun cepat.

"Hahaha!" Myungsoo tergelak, sangat keras, heboh, hingga dia memukul-mukulkan tangan ke kasur. "Aniya, Noona. Bukan aku. Aku bukan orang yang kau maksud," jelasnya di sela-sela tawa.

"Aish, jinjja. Apa Hyung tidak mengatakan dia tunanganmu waktu menjemputmu di gerbang?"

Woohyun menggelengkan kepala polos.

"Ah, dia pasti melakukan itu. Dia sangat gugup bertemu denganmu, dia sangat malu, dia bahkan sempat memaksaku menyapamu lebih dulu tapi aku tidak mau. Aku takut kau mengira akulah calon suamimu dan kau benar-benar berpikir begitu 'kan? Apa yang dikatakan Hyung waktu kalian bertemu?"

 ** _"_** ** _Permisi. Anda pasti yang bernama Lee Woohyun, yang hari ini akan bertemu dengan tuan muda kami."_**

"Jinjja!?" Myungsoo nampak sangat tidak percaya. "Benarkah dia bilang begitu? Daebak! Aku tidak menyangka rasa gugupnya tidak main-main sampai-sampai dia memperkenalkan diri sebagai orang lain. Hahaha! Hyungnim benar-benar pengecut!" pemuda tersebut gegulingan di kasur.

"Tapi benarkah Sungyu-ssi adalah calon suamiku?" tanya Woohyun mengklarifikasi karena yang dilakukan Myungsoo sedari tadi hanyalah menertawakan Sungyu tanpa sedikit pun memberi informasi.

"Ne, Noona. Dia calon suamimu. Dia pewaris tunggal di keluarga Kim dan setelah pamanku meninggal dia yang memiliki semuanya," jawab Myungsoo. "Ah, aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya? Namaku Kim Myungsoo, aku sepupunya. Aku tinggal dengannya untuk belajar banyak hal tentang pertahanan. Kau mau tahu berapa umurku?" tanya namja itu ceria.

"Berapa?" sahut Woohyun. Sangat menarik mengetahui usia vampir yang seringnya timpang jauh dengan penampilan serta kemudaan pada wajah mereka.

"Tahun ini genap 160," jawab Myungsoo.

"Benarkah?" mata kecil Woohyun membulat, hampir tidak percaya melihat paras muda namja di depannya dan ketampanan yang akan berubah menjadi cute ketika dia sedang senang ternyata punya usia lebih dari seratus tahun.

"Yup, aku kakek-kakek berumur lebih dari seabad," kelakar Myungsoo membuat gadis di depannya tertawa kecil.

"Tertawalah sekarang. Aku jamin 50 tahun lagi Noona akan merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Ah, menjadi kakek-kakek itu benar-benar..." Myungsoo memijat belakang pinggangnya sambil memasang ekspresi lelah layaknya seorang renta yang sedang encok, kembali membuat Woohyun tergelak.

Klek, bersama kedua orang itu menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu dibuka.

"Jangan percaya kalau dia berbohong lagi soal identitasnya," bisik Myungsoo pada Woohyun sebelum bangkit dari ranjang dan mengambil jarak, berdiri berlagak tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara dia dan gadis yang hanya mengedipkan mata penuh isyarat padanya.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun?" sapa Sungyu memperlihatkan sosoknya lengkap dengan senyuman yang menenggelamkan kedua mata. Dia berjalan mendekati tempat tidur, meletakkan mangkuk yang dia bawa ke atas nakas. "Kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang kau rasakan? Apakah pusing? Mual?" tanya Sungyu dijawab gelengan oleh Woohyun.

"Hyung, aku keluar dulu," ujar Myungsoo meminta diri mendapat iyaan dari kakaknya. Namja tersebut berjalan keluar kamar lantas menutup pintu.

"Aku minta maaf atas insiden tadi, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu takut," desis Sungyu, wajahnya redup penuh rasa bersalah. "Tidak biasanya rumah ini dimasuki vampir seperti itu. Keamanan kami sangat ketat, makanya aku langsung mengajakmu masuk begitu sampai di sini. Ini sebuah kelalaian, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa." Woohyun mengulum senyum. "Justru aku yang harus berterima kasih karena kau sudah melindungiku."

"Itu kewajibanku, memastikan kau baik-baik saja selama berada di sini." Sungyu melanjutkan. "Tuan muda kami akan segera datang, jadi tunggulah sebentar lagi."

Hampir Woohyun tertawa, cuma dia berhasil mengatasinya. Kim Sungyu benar-benar pemalu, tidakkah dia tahu jika kebohongannya sudah terungkap?

"Myungsoo bilang padaku—" Woohyun mendesis. "Di rumah ini hanya dia dan kau tuan mudanya."

Sungyu nampak tertegun.

"Dan dia bilang, dia bukan orang yang harus aku temui."

Wajah pucat Sungyu semakin terlihat pucat, ekspresinya antara sedang mengutuk nama Kim Myungsoo di dalam hati ataupun ingin segera menyembunyikan diri di kolong tempat tidur.

"Kenapa kau berbohong kepadaku?" tanya Woohyun.

Sungyu berdehem kecil, mengusapkan telunjuk di bawah hidungnya dan mengalihkan pandangan, perlahan kedua pipinya memerah. "Karena... karena aku dengar kau tidak suka pada vampir," dia menjawab nyaris berbisik.

"Kau selalu diincar dan diserang, membuatmu punya paranoid terhadap vampir. Aku hanya tidak ingin menakutimu..." akhir kalimat Sungyu benar-benar berubah menjadi bisikan.

"Tidak semuanya," timpal Woohyun. "Kakakku seorang vampir dan aku tidak takut padanya. Ayahku juga vampir dan aku malah menghormatinya. Tidak semua vampir membuatku takut."

"Kau menjaga jarak waktu bertemu denganku, jadi aku pikir kau tidak akan menyukaiku," desis Sungyu menyadarkan Woohyun.

"A-ah itu—" si gadis seketika gugup. "Maaf, aku selalu begitu pada orang baru."

Perlahan Sungyu mengulum senyum. "Tidak apa-apa," ujarnya. "Karena kau sudah tahu kebenarannya sekarang, jadi..." dia memberi jeda, menatap mata Woohyun yang juga tanpa sengaja mengunci pusat pupil padanya. Pelan gadis itu merasa kedua pipinya memanas atas tatapan intens Sungyu.

"Apa kau mau mencobanya denganku? Perjodohan itu?" tanya Sungyu.

Ting, wajah Woohyun semakin mematang, perlahan dia menunduk, tidak sanggup memandang pemuda yang masih menatapnya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu, kau bebas memilih dengan siapa kau akan menikah. Aku akan mengatakan pada ayahmu kalau memang kau tidak mau," ujar Sungyu bijak.

Hening sesaat, hanya suara angin yang berhembus pelan melewati lebar jendela, menyibak lembut rambut poni kelam di atas kening Woohyun.

"Ne," lirih terdengar suara si gadis.

"Apa? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Sungyu tidak mendengar jelas perkataan Woohyun.

Gadis mungil itu mendongak, kedua pipinya sudah memerah hingga ke telinga. "Ne, aku mau mencobanya denganmu."

Sungyu bergeming, tidak mampu berkata-kata, dan samar warna merah cerah juga terlihat di wajahnya. Memangnya vampir bisa merona?

Sungyu menggarukkan jari ke kulit kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dia gugup, bingung. Woohyun apalagi, ingin rasanya dia menyembunyikan diri di bawah selimut saking malunya.

"Kau lapar?" celetuk Sungyu kemudian, mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana canggung yang terjadi. "Aku membuat bubur, aku pikir kau butuh sesuatu yang hangat untuk mengembalikan mood." Dia meraih mangkuk di nakas, membuka tutupnya yang langsung meloloskan uap dari permukaan nasi lembek yang bercampur dengan potongan sayuran serta daging.

"Kau mau minum apa?" Sungyu menyerahkan mangkuk pada Woohyun yang menerimanya dengan senyum terkembang.

"Emm..." sang gadis memutar mata. "Jus jeruk," jawabnya membuat pemuda di depannya ikut mengulum senyum.

"Oke, tunggu sebentar," ujar Sungyu lantas beranjak ke pintu. Tepat ketika dia membuka daun pintu, terdengar suara Myungsoo menggodanya.

"Ciye ciyee ciyeee~" nada namja itu mendayu dengan sangat menyebalkan.

"Diam kau!" umpat Sungyu, meraih leher sepupunya dengan lengan, menguncinya kuat.

"Traktiran, Hyung. Candle light dinner nanti malam denganku," seloroh Myungsoo.

"Mana mau aku cadle light dinner denganmu." Sungyu bersungut-sungut.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita minum-minum di warung nanti."

"Yah, kau ini bangsawan atau bukan sih," tegur Sungyu. "Kita cari warung yang ada kerangnya."

"Oke siap!"

Dari dalam kamar, Woohyun hanya tertawa kecil mendengar percakapan tersebut.

 ** _"_** ** _Woohyun-ah, suatu saat kau pasti akan menemukannya. Seseorang yang dapat membuatmu nyaman dan tertawa sekaligus melindungimu tanpa harus membuatmu takut."_**

 _Ne, Eomma. Aku sudah menemukannya..._

Woohyun menatap langit di luar jendela, merasakan angin yang segar menerpa kulitnya, dan perlahan gadis itu tersenyum.

 **-END-**

* * *

Here we go!

Sampe lupa gimana rasanya menamatkan satu cerita krn semua kisah yg ada masih bersambung  
Myka syedih :"

Terima kasih buat yg baca, terima kasih buat yg like, terima kasih buat yg follow, terima kasih buat yg review, dan terima kasih juga buat yg cuma jadi hantu  
I love youuu :***

Sampai jumpa di story Infinite lainnya~


End file.
